


Random Cast

by inedible



Category: SpyParty (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, banana bread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedible/pseuds/inedible
Summary: When the Random Cast decides to pair you and your identical twin.





	Random Cast

**Author's Note:**

> The new art characters have not been officially named yet, and both twin get the internal name “Sam”, so I need to make up a name for one of them. As a result, the plain twin is referred as Sam while the bling twin is referred as Seb.
> 
> By the way, the twins are the only characters who have the honorific "Dr", interesting.
> 
> I hope the dossier update will disable the twins from seducing each other. Until then, I will keep spamming fanfics of this pairing. (:

 

“You are really handsome, you know,” his identical twin brother said while Sam was reading a book.

Sam looked up from the book he was holding, “That was a weird way to compliment yourself.”

“I was hoping you to say ‘Thank you, I think you are handsome too’.”, Seb took the last sip of his drink, “Where is your manner? Mom will be so sad if she hears your reply to such a nice compliment. ”

“It’s in the same place with your shame,” Sam retorted.

“Safely with me then. Probably why I am handing out compliments while you are being rude,” Seb said, “Anyway, don’t take too much drinks from the bar, Mom will be even sadder if you come home drunk.”

“I am not the one who is holding an empty glass here!” but Seb had already walked away.

 

After a while, his brother joined him in a conversation. Seb stood unnecessarily close to him and whispered, “You look stunning in this suit.”

Sam glared at him and whispered back, “Stop praising yourself.”

He swore he heard Seb utter “banana bread” when he left the conversation. His brother had been spouting all kinds of nonsense tonight.

 

After returning the briefcase to the ambassador, Sam stood in front of the window, checking the time. His brother walked to the spot next to him.

“You are acting weird tonight,” Sam said.

“Maybe I am just too captivated by you,” Seb smiled and dragged Sam’s hand to check his watch despite wearing an identical watch himself, “It’s pretty late, we should go home.”

“It’s just 11:14.”

“Whatever. It’s boring here, let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Three flirts, not so bad. And now I think about it, it is actually not THAT weird to flirt with your twin brother, I guess.
> 
> Also, "Twincest is the best pairing, don't @ me" ~Pwndnoob


End file.
